


Time?! No, THYME.

by viktuuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/M, FFXV, Ff15 - Freeform, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ignis Scientia - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, semi-derpy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri/pseuds/viktuuri
Summary: Reader is learning to cook but is having a hard time with culinary names, and Ignis has had just about enough.





	Time?! No, THYME.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this piece o' crap that doesn't deserve to grace your lovely eyes. (':

Ignis stirs the pot before bringing the spoon to his lips and taste testing your creation.

"Try some," he requests and you comply.  
"Do you think that's enough thyme?" he asks while setting the used spoon aside and grabbing a clean one.

"Enough time for what?" you reply, smacking the taste on your lips.

"For the stew?" he says somewhat obviously and resumes stirring.

"Well, I mean it hasn't been going for that long, so I'd let it go a bit longer," you respond casually.

He looks at you confused before chuckling, "Ah, my dear. I see where you're mixed-up. I meant it as 'do you think we put enough _thyme_ in it?'"

You furrow your brows at him.  
"Uh, well... it didn't take too long to prep, I guess?"

An incredulous look crosses his face as he picks up a certain bottle of spice.  
"Thyme... as in... the seasoning... thyme," he says slowly while wiggling the bottle from side to side, making sure the label is visible.

"Ohhhhh!" you exclaim at the realization as he begins nodding and smiling.  
"I think you meant to say it like 'thi,' right? Thime," you explain as he stops mid-nod, his smile falling.

"Dare I ask how you pronounce this... " he wonders, defeatedly, as he picks up a bottle of jalapeño spice.

".... Jah-lah-pennoh," you timidly answer. 

He sighs and takes off his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  
"You... have got a lot to learn."


End file.
